fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Semajdraehs/Archive 1
Gamefaqs Since you have an account on Gamefaqs, I was wondering if you wanted to make some hyperlinks to Walkthroughs for various Fire Emblem games on their particular pages just 'cause that would seem convenient for anyone who uses this Wiki.C13g3 00:41, 4 June 2008 (UTC) Good idea' i will get round to it eventually.--Semajdraehs 15:13, 4 June 2008 (UTC) I'll get on to this once i finish my first draft of , this has reminded me to cover external links funnily enough.--Semajdraehs 15:51, 6 June 2008 (UTC) Of Quotes Looking at your page and noticed that. I'll help if you need anything for Blazing Sword, I know several. (And if it seems like that's the only one I talk about, it IS the one I started with and I could probably be called obsessive about it's storyline and characters.)Sen Toshi 15:56, 10 June 2008 (UTC) Now that you mention some articles on Rekka no Ken characters have yet to be started, off the top of y head i can think of Bartre and Sonia, if you could start these it would be appreciated (i'm pretty good at finding things in text like quotes myself, however i suck at actually writing articles from scratch.--Semajdraehs 16:04, 10 June 2008 (UTC) Right. After this week, most of my activity will be between 8:00pm-12:00pm US Eastern Standard Time. But I'll do my best to help with that.Sen Toshi 19:26, 10 June 2008 (UTC) Is that Gmt - 1? (I'm in Gmt + 0, and i'm trying to work out the times because it'll be much more effective if we are on about the same time, so questions and suggestions can be cleared up as fast as possible).--Semajdraehs 19:50, 10 June 2008 (UTC) Right now as I'm typing this my clock reads 9:08 PM, if that helps. See if you can get your hands on a map with time zones, and find the one for North Carolina in the United States, if that helps. I'm not quite sure exactly what Gmt is... Sorry. I don't really pay enough attention to that sort of thing.Sen Toshi 01:11, 11 June 2008 (UTC) Oh! and back to the quotes: Would you like them on tables or... uh... Where? I plan to START the Sonia page tonight as that won't take long, though I may not finish it I'll get the basic info up.Sen Toshi 01:15, 11 June 2008 (UTC) Got the Sonia page up, but my image wouldn't load(Curse the .bmp filetype!!!) and I forgot the chapters and somehow screwed the rest of the page.... If what I got up isn't enough, tell me and I'll do my best to fix it.Sen Toshi 01:46, 11 June 2008 (UTC) meh don't worry about, the more practice you get the better you'll get at editing--Semajdraehs 16:02, 11 June 2008 (UTC) Yeah... Oh, and this morning I managed to reach the 15-song mark on the music page. I'll do more tomorrow, too.Sen Toshi 01:16, 12 June 2008 (UTC) From my Talk Yes to both replies. I'm thinking we could add the unlocks, nut it won't be necessary for most of them as they come from naturally occuring events in the story. However, for such things as those unlocked by certain Side Quests and other stuff.Sen Toshi 00:46, 13 June 2008 (UTC) well i did mean the ones that need to get unlocked (I still only have 96% myself)--Semajdraehs 11:44, 13 June 2008 (UTC) Yeha I think I have 96 or 98.... It's those last ones... I don't get it, theres an image, too, but I can't figure it out. I was looking at that site that has the downloadables, apparently the last one is "Legend of the Dragon God" but I'm not sure. Up till this summer I'd been working on unlocking everything through replays but It'll be awhile before I'm able to get it out again.I think I'll put up all the songs, then work on finding out unlocks when I figure them out. I'll work on 27-35 today.Sen Toshi 14:44, 13 June 2008 (UTC)